


Papa Yazawa's Blessing

by hoshiboba



Series: Short Love Live Fic Collection [5]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Light Angst, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiboba/pseuds/hoshiboba
Summary: It's the tenth anniversary of Nico's father passing away and Umi goes with her to pay her respects.
Relationships: Sonoda Umi/Yazawa Nico
Series: Short Love Live Fic Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149692
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Papa Yazawa's Blessing

Umi never got the chance to meet Nico's father. He died long before they knew one another, long before they became idols together, long before they started dating. It hadn't really occurred to her before, but she had only recently been thinking about it.

"Don't look so down, Umi," she can see Nico's frown from the passenger's seat out of the corner of her eye. "You won't make a bad impression, I swear. I like to think that he's been watching us this whole time and loves you as much as he loves me."

She chuckles, "I'm not upset about that, Nico. It's just a shame that I never got the chance to meet him in person. It sounds like he was a wonderful father."

"Too bad we hadn't known each other back then," Nico mumbles. "As kids, you know? Then you and he could have met. At least briefly."

It's the first time Umi has visited Nico's father at the cemetery. Nico always declined whenever she or the other members of Muse would offer to go with her, but this time is a little different.

As Umi makes a turn into the cemetery's parking lot her girlfriend sighs. "It hasn't felt like it's been ten years. Weirdly, it seems like it's been longer since Papa left."

"You were quite young when it happened…"

"My siblings were even younger," she responds calmly. "Nico has to tell stories about Papa all the time, they barely remember him."

"Not even Cocoro? She is a bit older." Umi asks, turning off the engine.

Nico shakes her head, unbuckling her seatbelt. "She remembers very few things, like how Papa would make tasty desserts and that he'd sing her to sleep, but that's really it. It's up to me and Mama to keep the memories alive." She shakes her head again and smiles. "Now isn't the time for Nico to get sad, Umi's going to see her Papa for the first time."

Umi smiles back, "That's right. I've been looking forward to this for a long time."

They get out of the car, making sure not to forget their bento boxes, flowers, and some photos that Nico brought along. It isn't a long walk to the grave and when they find it the shorter girl smiles.

"Hi Papa, it's been a while." She sits the flowers she brought against the gravestone, Umi follows suit with her own bouquet. "You probably noticed I didn't come alone this time. This is Umi, I've told you about her before," she blushes a little from admitting that out loud. "I thought it was about time for you two to meet." She glances at Umi, encouraging her to say something as well.

"Oh- um- hello, Mr. Yazawa. I'm Umi Sonoda it's very nice to meet you," she bows respectfully. "Thank you for letting me take care of your daughter."

Nico laughs, "Hey it's more like me taking care of you if anything."

"Your father doesn't need to know that."

"Papa already knows," she counters with a smirk. "Anyway, we thought it'd be nice to have lunch with you today, Papa," she takes three bento boxes after handing one to Umi she opens the other one and places it near the gravestone. "I tried to make it like Mama used to, she still such a great cook."

"And your daughter took after her," Umi adds with a smile. "If it weren't for her I wouldn't be eating the delicious meals I do every day."

Nico pouts, "Don't embarrass me in front of my Papa."

"I just thought he should know what a wonderful young woman you've become, though I'm sure he already knows."

"Umi…" she turns away to hide the tears forming in her eyes. "Of course, Papa would be proud of Nico Nii, she knows it."

They by the gravestone to eat their lunch. While they eat, they chat with Nico's papa, giving him all the updates on theirs and the lives of their friends and family. After they finish eating, Nico pulls out some photos she brought along. There are tons of little Nico and her parents as well as her siblings when they were babies and toddlers. Almost every picture comes with a story, the time they went to an amusement park, the first time they let Nico cook by herself and so many more fun stories that made Umi laugh.

They get to the last picture in the stack and it's one of Nico and her dad doing what looks like the 'Nico Nico ni' pose. "Oh, that looks familiar," Umi points out, smiling.

"Believe it or not Nico didn't come up with her famous catchphrase all on her own. Papa was the one who started saying it. He'd say it to make me smile and we'd do it together all the time."

Nico gets quiet for a moment and stares at the picture. Before she realizes it, she's crying. Umi quickly puts her arms around her comfortingly.

"Umi, I'm okay seriously," she says sniffling. "I'm okay… I told myself I wouldn't cry today."

Not listening to her, Umi continues to hold on. "It's okay to cry, Nico. Your Papa knows that you're living a happy life. He would understand if you shed a few tears."

That just makes Nico cry even more. Umi rubs her back comfortingly and they sit like that until she calms down.

Nico takes a deep breath and sighs, "Sorry, Papa I got a little worked up there. I really miss you." She looks at her watch and says, "Maybe we should get going, it's already been a few hours."

"Whatever you would like to do it okay with me," Umi says.

So, with that, they clean up their bento boxes and photos and get up from the ground.

"See you next time, Papa," Nico waves.

"It was nice meeting you, Mr. Yazawa. You're a very kind man."

Umi hesitates before they walk away, they already said their goodbyes, but it doesn't feel right without saying something else. "Nico Nico Nii!" Umi manages, her voice cracking a little from embarrassment.

"Pfft," Nico snickers. "Umi, what was that for?"

"Well, I…" she blushes. "It didn't feel right to walk away without saying it."

She gives her a smile, "You're absolutely right." Looking back at the grave Nico says, "Nico Nico Nii! Love you, Papa."

"No one does it better than you," Umi smiles back. "Come on we should get some candy on the way home as a special treat."

"That sounds great!" Nico cheers.

They walk away feeling happy. In a way, it did feel like Umi finally got to meet Nico's dad. Hopefully, he approves of her.


End file.
